


Hetalia Families: Russia

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p><p>Russian: <br/>папа: Daddy<br/>Да: Yes<br/>мой маленький подсолнечник: My little sunflower</p></blockquote>





	Hetalia Families: Russia

I smile as I walk down the snow covered streets of my country. My 8 year old daughter; Larissa, had come along with me to the market to buy some things while her mother and 13 year old brother stayed back home, preparing dinner from what little bit of food we had left from the long winter. I look behind me to see her giggling, holding her arms out straight on either side of her body to balance herself as she placed her small booted feet into my much larger footprints in the snow. I chuckle and continue walking. 

 

"папа?" She asks, from behind me as I walk up to a large store. "Да, мой маленький подсолнечник?" I ask as I turn to her and smile at her. She opens her mouth about to speak but soon closes it and hides behind me. I look at her, puzzled, before I hear a loud yell. "Yo, Russia, Dude!" 'Oh God... General Winter kill me now…' I grumble as I turn to face the annoying, misplaced American. "Alfred… What do I owe this wonderful visit?" I gag slightly. Alfred grins stupidly and shoves his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket. "I was here on some business, so I thought I might stop by and check up on you and your old lady!" He smiles. "Oh! And introduce you to the next in line! This is my son, Arnie!" He says pointing to a 10 year old, slightly lankier version of himself, same dusty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a slightly lighter colored bomber jacket and his tennis-shoed feet scuffing across a small patch of ice beneath him.

 

I clear my throat and stare at the boy for a moment before turning to Alfred. "This is my beautiful подсолнечник, Larissa." I say, slightly moving so Larissa comes into view from behind me, she blushes slightly and clings onto my coat, hiding her small face in the material. "Don't be shy, подсолнечник. Say hello to the stupid American." I laugh as Alfred and his son scoff at me. "H' Hello…" She whispers in a tiny voice, raising a pink mitten covered hand and waving slightly. "Oh my god! She's adorable man! She acts just like Canada!" Alfred laughs loudly holding out a hand for my daughter to shake. She blushes and recoils behind me. I glare at Alfred, hiding my daughter fully behind me and staring at his scared visage. "I don't wanna fight, man. I wanna be friends, if you'll put it behind you, I'll put it behind me." Alfred says, straightening up, his face and voice becoming serious and mature. I raise a brow, impressed by his sudden maturity. 

 

"I suppose… You could come over for dinner later this evening…" I say, adjusting my gloves as Alfred nods his head. "I could do that. See you at 7?" Alfred asks as holds his hand out; I hesitantly take it and shake. "Great! See you later, Commie!" He says as him and his son bound off down the street. Before disappearing though, his son casts one last look at my daughter, his pale face bright red. I look down at her to see a bright pink blush across her face as she giggles and grabs onto my scarf. I jerk my head back up to stare at Alfred's son, whose face turns blue as he catches me staring at him; he quickly disappears around the corner. I can feel the purple aura sweeping around me. "Daddy? Was that the man you always fight with?" Larissa asks the pink fading from her cheeks a bit. I calm down slightly and nod my head, pressing my gloved hand against the cold glass door to the store; I hear her small giggle behind me. "His son is cute~" 

"KolKolKolKolKolKol!"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Russian:   
> папа: Daddy  
> Да: Yes  
> мой маленький подсолнечник: My little sunflower


End file.
